Agent Shadow
Agent Shadow is a BLK/Dark-RED Sniper Freak created by Jillian189. Originally a RED Sniper, he was captured by unknown forces and turned into a weapon of war. His theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKVpLL3EJq0 Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder]. Biography Agent Shadow was originally Alexander "Alex" Mundy, a Sniper working for a RED team stationed in the Double Cross region (ctf_doublecross). This RED team enjoyed considerable success against their enemies until Matthias Reinhardt, a psychic BLU Medic, overthrew the BLU team's previous leader and took over. Since then, the RED team has experienced nothing but defeat. This caused everyone's morale to plummet significantly, giving way to constant arguing. The team's leader, a RED Medic, drove himself mad trying to recapture their former glory, eventually focusing on conducting unethical experiments. The RED Engineer tried to lead in his place, but to no avail. Alex tried to help, too, but despite his best efforts, he could not bring his team another victory on skill and ability alone. One day, James Jackson, a BLU Scout and the adopted son of Matthias Reinhardt, was kidnapped by the RED Medic during a ceasefire. He threatened to kill James if the BLU team did not surrender its leader to him. To save his son's life, Matthias did as told. Alex heard what happened and was so horrified and disgusted that he confronted his leader about it. The RED Medic revealed that he heard rumors of Matthias bearing precognitive powers, which he suspected why the BLU team kept winning. He used James as bait to lure Matthias, knowing that he was quite attached to the Scout, and planned to conduct experiments on the BLU Medic to see if the rumors were true. Realizing just how depraved his leader has become, Alex begged his leader to let Matthias go. The RED Medic instead reminded the Sniper of how "nice" he was to let him do whatever as he pleased, while allowing the RED team devolve into a bickering mess. This caused Alex to snap and he killed his leader in a rage, before freeing Matthias from his confines and returning him to BLU. This heroic act caused Matthias to fall in love with Alex, and eventually they began a secret relationship. Unfortunately for the both of them, they were exposed by Acario, a BLU Heavy and Matthias' teammate. Acario had been in love with Matthias for years and when he was informed of the Medic's secret affair, he grew extremely jealous. Branded as traitors by both teams, both Matthias and Alexander were beaten and left to die. However, the bodies were gone the next morning. James discovered what his team had done and was so furious that he berated his friends severely for their actions and left Double Cross permanently, believing Matthias to be dead. Francis Beaumont, the team's BLU Spy and Matthias' close friend, followed the Scout out of deep guilt. The loss of three valuable teammates as well as a leader ultimately caused the BLU team to disband. The RED team was affected as well; the shock of learning of their (dead) leader's experiments as well as realizing the efforts Alex had made to aid them during their lowest point filled everyone with regret and shame. Knowing that they took their Sniper for granted, the team also decided to permanently disband rather than face the consequences of their actions. Unbeknownst to all, Alex and Matthias survived through the efforts of a BLU Vagineer, who happened to discover them while looking for test subjects. After healing them, the BLU Vagineer installed cybernetic implants into their bodies and brainwashing them into complete loyalty, turning them into assassins. Because of Alexander's combat-oriented abilities and more aggressive nature, he was given the codename "Agent Shadow", as an accompanying contrast to Matthias's "Agent Light" . Appearance As Alexander Mundy, Agent Shadow looked like a typical RED Sniper. After his transformation, his clothes turned a deep black, with the red parts a shade darker. He does not appears to have a bullet pack and a quiver. He wears a [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=355071746 Far-Shot's Fleece] jacket, a [https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=359306900 Heated Hitman] hat, a [http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=343431334 Polar Specs] and two dark red gloves. He bears the Sharingan symbols on his headband and his watch. Personality and Behavior As Alexander Mundy, Agent Shadow was cynical and bitter for a Sniper. While dedicated to his job, he felt weary of his teammates' constant arguing and their defeats at the hands of the BLU team. He hated it when his teammates fought because it presented a very poor professional image, and wished they would do better at their jobs. Despite his gruff exterior, however, Agent Shadow is a decent guy who is willing to give second chances. In the early days of their defeats, he tried everything to motivate his teammates - through speeches, physical gestures, and even honing his sniping skills so he can kill everyone in sight. As the arguing continued, however, Agent Shadow eventually gave up and left his team to their own devices, believing they will change their ways on their own. This later proved to be a major flaw as his lenience allowed his team, especially RED's leader, a sadistic RED Medic, to continue their selfish and destructive ways unchecked. After turning into an assassin, Agent Shadow became a cold and completely ruthless killer. Unlike Agent Light, his partner, Agent Shadow acts more aggressive and violent, using particularly brutal methods of eliminating his targets. He is very pragmatic and very willing to do anything to get the job done, even killing those unlucky enough to get in his way. While he looks completely impassive, Agent Shadow actually harbors a lot of pent-up anger and frustration toward his former team's refusal to change their argumentative behavior. Agent Shadow is close to Agent Light, who as Matthias Reinhardt was the BLU team's Medic and leader. Despite being of different teams and color, they managed to fall deeply in love. Their bond was so deep that it resulted in the establishment of a psychic link, due to Matthias' psychic powers. Agent Shadow is fiercely attached of his partner and his subconscious desire to protect him overrides any order given by his master. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced physical status -- Like Agent Light, Agent Shadow's body has been fitted with numerous cybernetic enhancements that improve his physical status drastically, making him stronger, faster, and tougher than the average Sniper. He can lift objects heavier than his own weight, tear apart limbs and joints with just his bare hands, and run faster than a normal Scout. * Expert shooter -- Due to having a special radar device implanted in his brain, Agent Shadow can now shoot farther and faster than a normal Sniper with an uncanny accuracy, to the point where he can shoot a person straight in the head blindfolded. He can do this with any firearm or automatic weapon. * Expert fighter -- Agent Shadow is a formidable martial artist and is very brutal in his approach. His attacks often cause great amounts of damage, dislocating and/or completely breaking bones for example. At best, he can send someone to the hospital with moderate to severe injuries. At his worst, said person will be left a bloodied and mangled corpse that is twisted out of proportion. * Artificial telepathy -- Agent Shadow can read minds and attack people on a mental scale; unlike his partner, who was born with a psychic ability, his was produced by using technology. Agent Shadow's telepathy comes from a special cybernetic module installed in the palms of his hands and fingers, its wires connected to the brain to intercept brainwaves upon physical contact. If he wanted to attack someone telepathically, all he had to do was touch a person's head and imagine a weapon, usually a gun, attacking said person. The thought will then travel to the victim's brain through Agent Shadow's hands and deliver the desired effect. * '''Self-Übercharge '-- Agent Shadow's most powerful ability is to generate the effects of a Medic's Übercharge, similar to Painis Cupcake. This ability is granted through a special formula designed to mimic the Übercharge without using the Medigun. The Self-Übercharge grants him temporary invincibility and converts all his biological energy into fuel for his cybernetic enhancers, which greatly enhances all physical attributes. Faults and Weaknesses * Compared to more powerful Freaks, Agent Shadow is only a human enhanced by technology, which often forces him to reevaluate his strategies. * As mentioned before, Agent Shadow's artificial telepathy requires full physical contact via his hands in order to work. If he uses it more than once, he will end up with a nosebleed and a painful headache afterward. The aftershock will render him vulnerable and open to attack. ** Agent Shadow's artificial telepathy also will not work on non-living things like robots or those who are capable of preventing such mental probing. * Agent Shadow's psychic link with Agent Light forces them to share each other's pain, especially if one of them has been dealt a powerful blow. * Agent Shadow's brutal killing methods have the chance of tipping off enemies to his presence, which will prove to be a bad disadvantage if said enemies are more powerful and cunning than he is. ** Agent Shadow is also prone to impulsiveness due to his suppressed rage, which makes him act irrationally at times. * Because Agent Shadow's Self-Übercharge relies on converting his biological energy into cybernetic fuel, he will be completely exhausted by the time it runs out, to the point where he can't move even a finger for a long period of time. ** The Self-Übercharge can only be activated when he either is in critical condition, or has a strong desire to protect Agent Light. Trivia *His design was created by UNKNOWN_USER **His design was inspired by Piss Cakehole. **The Sharigan symbols on his headband and his watch are from the Manga/Anime ''Naruto and the symbols used are from the characters Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha. Category:BLK Team Category:Freaks made by Jillian189 Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Near-normal Category:Snipers Category:Superhumans Category:Freaks with Theme Songs